Wireless display (WD) or Wi-Fi Display (WFD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. The source device sends media data, such as audio video (AV) data, audio data, and/or video data, to one or more of the sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices renders the received media data on its screen and audio equipment. In some cases, a user of a sink device may apply user inputs to the sink device, such as touch inputs and remote control inputs. In the WD system, the user inputs may be sent from the sink device to the source device. The source device processes the received user inputs from the sink device and applies the effect of the user inputs on subsequent media data sent to the sink device.
The source device and each of the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices with wireless communication capabilities. In one example, as wired devices, one or more of the source device and the sink devices may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, and the like, that include wireless communication capabilities. In this case, battery life is not a concern as the source and sink devices are wall-plugged. In another example, as mobile devices, one or more of the source device and the sink devices may comprise mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices (WCDs). WCDs are typically powered by limited battery resources. In the case of a WD system, the source device is typically responsible for processing all media data for display at the sink devices and user inputs received from the sink devices. Improved battery life and battery life conservation are, therefore, of paramount concern when designing WCDs for use as source devices in a WD system.